


March Fluff Challenge

by MuddyTiger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuddyTiger/pseuds/MuddyTiger
Summary: One of my friends wanted to use this month to write Mormor angst every day off a few lists of prompts we compiled, and I had to retaliate by writing fluff every day. I am not saying it will be grade A writing, but I can promise there will be no sad endings. And of course, an abundance of tooth-rotting, sugary-sweet fluff.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 6





	March Fluff Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Rated G  
> Prompt - That does not sound healthy

“Shit, what day is it?” That was the first question out of Jim’s mouth when Sebastian walked through the door. He had sent Sebastian out of the country on a hit and the other man wasn’t scheduled to be back from it for at least a few days.

“And a warm welcome to you too boss.” Sebastian teased, sauntering over to the desk to annoy the smaller man with his affection. “It’s Thursday Jim.” The blonde finally answered, draping his arms over the brunette from behind before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He then wrinkled his nose, recoiling a bit. “You asked because you haven’t left the office since I left.” It was stated as a fact, the two men knowing each other’s habits as well as their own at this point.

Jim pushed away from his desk, spinning to get up and address the taller man. However the moment he went to get to his feet his vision swam and he started to fall, only to be caught by the other man. Sebastian was often the one who had to remind Jim to eat and sleep, and regularly just refilled the water bottle on his desk throughout the day. He was normally there to rein Jim in, or would at least call to attempt to nag the other man into taking care of himself. He hadn’t been able to for the most recent job though and clearly, Jim fell into his old habits because of it. Eventually, the world came back into focus for the smaller criminal and he glared at his counterpart before rolling his eyes and standing up a bit to give him a kiss. It was short and chaste, ending with the blonde wrinkling his nose again.

“We’re going home. You need food, water, sleep, and I want you clean before we kiss again.”  
“Speak for yourself, you’re gross right now too.”  
“Yeah, but at least I brushed my teeth this morning.”  
“Touche.”

Sebastian smiled, having won the argument, and scooped Jim up and over his shoulder, earning a squeak of alarm from the smaller man followed by grumbling. “I have work to do.” Sebastian just laughed and headed for the door. “Yeah, and I have a boyfriend I haven’t seen in three days who can’t seem to take care of himself. Work will be there when I let you out of my clutches this time tomorrow.” Jim groaned but he was happy to have the sniper back. They went out of the office through a backdoor, while most everyone that worked with the men knew of their relationship Sebastian wasn’t about to flaunt it by walking out the main door with Jim in a fireman’s carry. If only so no one was dumb enough to think Jim was any less in charge for seeing him like that. He deposited Jim into the passenger seat of the car, teasing him more as he got in as well.

“I think we clean the seat covers for blood almost as often as because you locked yourself in your office too long.”  
“I’m not _that_ gross.”  
“I’ll agree you’re not, only because if I didn’t I would drop my chances of convincing you to take a bath with me instead of a shower from slim to none.”  
“Smart boy.”

Arriving home Sebastian parked the car, tempted to pick Jim up again but the other man was already out of the car and heading for the flat. The blonde trod along behind him, taking his time. “Quit staring at my arse and let’s get inside. I want you to cook something before we get cleaned up and I let you get cuddly.” The blonde laughed in response, his boss really did have a nice butt. He did speed up and open the door though, scooping Jim up dramatically to walk him into the house. The smaller man just gave a huff, used to his boyfriend’s antics. He carried him in, kicking the door shut behind him and balance the other man enough to lock the door as well before dropping the keys in a basket. He deposited the dark-haired criminal in a chair at the kitchen island, turning to fill a cup of water for him.

“Yeah, I’ll make us something. Have you eaten in the last 72 hours?”  
“I think I ate the second half of a granola bar you’d left in the office?”  
“Why are you like this.”

Jim just shrugged. While he did cultivate an immaculate and clean image the man wasn’t much like that. Sebastian had quickly learned he man had a lot of strange habits, one of which was he would eat nearly anything if he remembered to eat. Sebastian had learned to make sure nothing even close to expiring was left around because chances are Jim would eat it without paying attention. He didn’t prioritize food enough to pay attention to what he put in his body. It was one of the things that Sebastian thought if anyone were able to get close enough to the two of them to know much about their relationship, he was sure people would find hilarious. It would make sense for the ex-soldier who hardly missed a meal, unless a job called for it, and who ate like a starving dog wouldn’t care about what he put in his body. But he liked cooking too much to eat like Jim and rather liked eating healthy.

“Okay, chicken and vegetables it is.” That had become the compromise meal. Sebastian used to try and go extremely basic for Jim’s stomach when the other hadn’t eaten in too long and Jim hadn’t been willing to eat it, not wanting to be coddled so obviously. He’d deemed the toast, applesauce, and rice far too childish. So eventually they settled on a very basic meal that so far hadn’t caused any issues.

Sebastian had no problem quickly cooking up the chicken he’d picked up when he got home, having done a basic grocery run before going into the office as he knew Jim wouldn’t have. He got some green beans from the freezer as well, steaming them and eventually plating everything up. He refilled Jim’s water glass before sitting down at the kitchen island with him, wolfing down his own food like normal. And even Jim ate a decent pace, evidence to how little he had eaten before. Sebastian left him alone with the food while he went to fill the bath, still hoping to convince Jim to take one as it was part of his process of getting the workaholic to rest some. Once the tub was full of hot water he went back to the kitchen. Jim regarded him around a mouthful of food, quickly swallowing to speak.

“I don’t think I said I was willing to take a bath with you.”  
“Who said it was with me. And I could always just drag you in.”  
“You know you’d regret it when I came after you for it later.” Jim gave a suggestive wink with that. And Sebastian’s cheeks warmed a bit as he gave a defeated “yeah.” Jim gave a triumphant smile and finished his food, picking up the plate to drop in the dishwasher before walking past Sebastian. “C’mon pretty boy. Hop in your bath and I’ll quickly shower off then join you. I think I didn’t wash up since before you left.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes but happily trailed behind. “Ew. That does not sound healthy.”


End file.
